


The little lost soul (ciel x reader)

by DN_hnkna_bb



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DN_hnkna_bb/pseuds/DN_hnkna_bb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your abusive Father kicks you out of the house? What happens when you stumble upon the Phantomhive Estate? What will happen when you find out that you might not be human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little lost soul (ciel x reader)

A/N: Heya!! So I just wanted to say thank you for at least checking out my story!! I really hope you enjoy!! 

Your POV ~

"(Y/N)!!" Your Father yelled at you. He was drunk again. You slightly shivered at the thought of him being drunk.

"(Y/N)!! (Y/N) T YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!!" Your Father yelled at you yet again. You cringed and followed your Father's orders. When you got down stairs, you immediately dodged a tea cup that your father threw at you. Your Father has been drunk ever since your Mom and older brother and sister had died. That was five years ago and you learned quickly that your Father is very abusive when he's drunk. 

"GET YOUR SHIT AND GET PUT YOU STUPID, UGLY, USELESS BITCH!!!" He yelled as he threw another tea cup at you. You nodded and left the house considering your father never let you have anything.

You cried as you wondered around town. You had no where to go so you wondered around town. However wondering around town some how lead you to the edge of what looked to be the yard of an estate. You looked around the yard and saw a boy with blonde hair and a straw hat. You weren't able to see his clothes or his face because he was behind a bush with his back turned to you. You decided to go up to him and ask if he knew if there was a place you could stay.

"Excuse me! I was wondering if you knew a place I could stay at for a while?!" You asked as you ran towards him. I THINK I SCARED HIM... HE LOOKS STARTLED... 

"U-u-u-umm... The young master might let you stay. Here let's go talk to him!!" He seemed nervous at first but started to get excited.

"O-o-okay..." You said as you followed the boy in to the manor.

"My name is Finnian by the way but you can call me Finny. What's your name?" He said as we entered the large manor.

"Hi Finny my name is (Y/N). Nice to meet You!!"

///////////////

A/n I have you liked that first chapter!! I will try to update once or twice a week because it could take forever to write soo... Yeah. Tella out!!


End file.
